


pale lines wrapped around my throat, diamond impressions down my spine

by voidofthestars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider Moirallegiance, Shibari, hs2 n epilogues dni i dont know u, minor sollux/roxy (pitch) (implied), set on Earth-c, ult dirk??? idk him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofthestars/pseuds/voidofthestars
Summary: Dirk has a bad night. Roxy ties him up, in the palest way possible
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	pale lines wrapped around my throat, diamond impressions down my spine

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> idk in the last two days, I got super hyperfixated on Dirk for no fucking reason. Also cha'them needs a fucking hug some I'm projecting I guess.
> 
> Oh btw I do use she her for Roxy, mostly bc I wasn't thinking about it till nearly the end and I wasn't changing it considering its 1am

Roxy knew how hard it was for her moirail to let her do this for him, to not only trust her to catch him but to trust himself to fall in the first place. And she knew that most of the time praise made him uncomfortable but with him this deep in headspace she could get away with it.

"Dirk, you're doing so well." And he truly was. Sweeping her hand through his sweaty messy hair, she cast her eyes over her work, something she was becoming a rather deft hand at.

Hot pink ropes wound across his body, keeping him still and in place. From a simple collar around his neck, down to harness crisscrossing around his chest, with tails coming back to loop his arms behind his back. From there, black rope made a harness around his hips and waist, picking up leftover pink rope and twisting down to bind his thighs to his ankles making sure he couldn't move from his knelt pose.

The only non-rope accessory on him was a pair of black shorts and her pink and black scarf, double folded just for times like this, wrapped around his eyes, giving him the means to ease some of the stimuli that constantly threatened to overload him, and reassure him that she was still close even if he couldn't see her.

To top it all of, a multi braided segment of pink and orange rope that made up the collar also was twisted up and currently shoved between his teeth, removing any form of agency. 

The gag wasn't something Dirk asked for most of the time, nor something Roxy insisted on. Today was a 'special' occasion, the wild look in Dirk's eyes when he came banging on her door at 3:14 in the morning, telling her all that she needed, though having him straight out asking for it was also a pretty big sign that this little session of theirs was going to be more than usual.

She'd been in the middle of doing some early morning coding, some bullshit Sollux had sent her as a pitch flirt when Hal had sent her an early warning that Dirk had woken up from a pretty horrific nightmare and was panicking at the idea of bothering her so early in the morning.

She'd rattled off something of an excuse to Sollux and messaged Hal and Dirk at the same time, demanding Dirk come over and thanking Hal for letting her know. 

Within nearly 10 minutes, Dirk was in her living room, making a half-assed effort at seeming calm and relaxed, determined to ignore his trembling hands and shaky voice, even though he was half in her lap, hands in his hair. 

He was mostly dressed for sleep, hair free of product and glasses discarded on the table, orange eyes and black bags under them unveiled.

Even more evidence of how low he was feeling Roxy had only had to ask once if he wanted ropes. Usually, he fought her more, saying he was fine, that he didn't need it.

An hour and forty-five minutes later and here they were. Dirk, bound and gagged, kneeling on a pillow mat they had gotten, next to her computer rig, heavy bell clasped in his still tied hands will Hal in the shades aimed at him, just in case. His head mostly rested on her thigh from where she sat.

She'd gone back to her coding match with Sollux, checking in with Dirk amid his subspace. Now and then she'd run her fingers in his hair, getting soft docile nudges in return. 

In fifteen minutes she'd do a verbal check-in, removing the gag, checking his circulation, typical stuff. But for now, he seemed content enough to stay under.  
-  
Roxy jerked out of her coding haze as Hal's red pesterchum flashed across her screen at the same time as a loud clanging echoed from the quiet room, and blinked at the faint snores rising from her hip area. Though it had only been an additional half-hour since she'd check on him and removed the gag, Dirk had fallen asleep, letting go of his safe bell in the process.

She smiled and slipped from her chair to kneel in front of Dirk. Keeping her voice low and soft, she worked to bring him out of sleep, hopefully back into that hazy place of subspace and not immediately into subdrop.

It's generally a slow process unwinding him, starting with the legs, getting them stretched out and the tension rubbed out in between sips of water. 

From there, it's getting him up and moving over to her bed, where she'd slowly strip off the waist harness, whispered praise falling from her lips all the while.

By the time she's down to pulling off the blindfold, it's nearing almost seven am and Dirk's nearly out of subspace, enough that he's mostly verbal and ready to finally sleep off the last of the subspace. And considering she, herself had been up for nearly 30 hours, she was right there with him. 

After feeding both of themselves crackers and water, it was a losing battle to not crawl into the bed and simply pass out. She'd have a more in-depth conversation with him when they woke up, about the nightmare, how the scene went, that sort of thing, but for now, she'd laugh softly at how the moment she got under the covers, Dirk gravitated to her, getting as much skin contact as he could (under the guise of being tired of course).

"When we get up you'll need a shower, but till then just rest." 

"Pale for you, Ro-Lal" Came the faint grumbly voice from somewhere around her sternum.

"Pale for you too D-Stri." And with that, they both drifted off, content in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> John Mulaney voice: Take it! Just take it! im tired!! i dont wanna think about this any more!!
> 
> tbf this was originally gonna be dirk tied up and gangbanged but hey I couldn't get my brain to cooperate more than this.
> 
> (this might go in that series about cuddling but maybe later)


End file.
